Ninja Warrior 78
100 will run on a course we now go down to the course where the competition is about to begin Stage 1 120 seconds ➀ Long Jump ➁ Rolling Hill ➂ Tuning Forks ➃ Bungee Road ➄ Pipe Fitter ➅ Tackle 200k 220k for men and for women 110k 120k 130k ➆ Warped Wall ⑧ Tarzan Rope ⑨ Lumberjack Climb Competitors 100 Tomohiro Kawaguchi redid that bit because that bit was very poorly made 3. Tuning Forks 100 attempts 24 clears Stage 2 D=Digest 95 seconds ➀ Slider Drop ➁ Salmon Ladder Rungs ➂ Lightning Bolts ➃ Spider Walk 28-Version ➄ Wingnut Alley real version and this time i mean it ➅ Push Climb Ninja Warrior Wall Flip Competitors 5 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 15.1 seconds left 30 Yuki Matsushima 5. Wingnut Alley 32 Tatsuya Tada 1. Slider Drop 35 Jun Sato 3. Lightning Bolts 36 Olivia Vivian CLEAR 18.4 seconds left 39 Keitaro Yamamoto D 3. Lightning Bolts 40 Owen "The Stuff" McKenzie D 5. Wingnut Alley 46 Tim Champion D 5. Wingnut Alley 50 Yosua Laskaman Zalukhu D 5. Wingnut Alley 51 Sam Rippington 2. Salmon Ladder. fell on 7th rung 54 Jack Wilson D 5. Wingnut Alley 61 Timothy Shieff D CLEAR 29.1 seconds left. nearly failed dismount on wingnut alley but survived. did the wingnut alley in 5 seconds! 63 Yusuke Suzuki D 2. Salmon Ladder. fell on 2nd rung 65 Sean Bryan D CLEAR 11.5 seconds left im not gonna do capitals cause its quicker k? 67 Junna Sugita 3. lightning bolts 69 Brent Steffensen 3. lightning bolts. let go as soon as he transferred to the lightning bolts because he had no grip left after trying to correct the derailed bar as one side was on rung 8 and the other side was on rung 5 72 Perry Oosterlee CLEAR 29.1 seconds left. run was almost identical to timothy shieff interestingly... 81 Toshihiro Takeda D CLEAR 6.7 seconds left 83 Jessie Graff D CLEAR 8.1 seconds left 86 Dion Trigg D CLEAR 19.1 seconds left 90 Ayako Miyake CLEAR 32.1 seconds left 95 Le Van Thuc D CLEAR 29.1 seconds left 96 Ryo Matachi D CLEAR 25.6 seconds left 97 Yuuji Urushihara CLEAR 42.8 seconds left 24 attempts 12 clears Stage 3 180 seconds ➀ Prop Climb part has no gaps straight into body prop ➁ Body Prop ➂ Curtain Cling ➃ Ultimate Cliffhanger 7 Version ➄ Rope Jungle ropes 2-17 and 19 are fixed while 1, 18 and 20 slide on a track previously used in Stage 2 as the 1st obstacle straight into vertical limit ➅ Vertical Limit ➆ Ascending Bar Ascending Flying Bar with 5 cradles Competitors 5 Yuumi Seimiya CLEAR 89.1 seconds left 36 Olivia Vivian 2. body prop 61 Timothy Shieff D 6. vertical limit 65 Sean Bryan D 5. rope jungle 72 Perry Oosterlee D 5. rope jungle 81 Toshihiro Takeda D 6. vertical limit 83 Jessie Graff D 6. vertical limit 86 Dion Trigg 2. body prop 90 Ayako Miyake 7. ascending bar. fell on 5th cradle 95 Le Van Thuc D 4. ultimate cliffhanger. fell on 5th ledge 96 Ryo Matachi D 4. ultimate cliffhanger. fell on transition to the final ledge 97 Yuuji Urushihara 2. body prop 12 attempts 1 clear Stage 4/Final Stage Tower Height:25m 30 seconds 1 spider climb 8m 2 salmon ladder 7m rungs 3 rope climb 10m Competitor 5 Yuumi Seimiya 3. rope climb. time out. about 24m up. about 9m up the rope climb. Best Performance 1 attempt 0 kanzenseihas so the no kanzenseiha streak has gone to 7 now!